


Blood in the Water

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Dyad is non-romantic, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Leia is the best space big sister, M/M, Minor Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Protective Han Solo, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke has been getting disturbing visions and nightmares since he was a small child. However when he gets captured by the empire and tortured by Darth Vader, he starts to create a unique connection with the evil sith lord… a dyad in the force
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

_Luke doesn’t know where he is. Instead of beautiful streams of water Luke would imagine running down the mountains it was instead molten lava and the sharp grass that would usually prickle Luke’s feet, was instead hardened lava. Luke wrinkled his nose at the nasty stench of sulfarSweat was already soaking his sandy blond bangs and sliding down to his forehead to his neck. He’s definitely used to the harsh heat from Tatooine, but this heat was almost unbearable._

_Then Luke started to hear bubbling. The sound at first was quiet and barely noticeable but over time the sound intensified. Then he heard a loud crack in the distance. Luke felt fear overload any coherent thought his brain could possibly think of at the moment. Should he follow the sound? Or should he run?_

_Luke watched all around him and only lava and rock surrounded him. If someone was watching him he would find them immediately. There was just nowhere for them to hide. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him?_

_“Luke, wake up honey,” Luke hears his aunt say faintly. That’s when he realizes that this is only a dream and he could easily awake from it. When he tried to however, red and black washed over his senses and Luke tried desperately to wipe at his eyes to no avail. Suddenly Luke felt a sudden gust of cold hit him. Luke felt vulnerable as if he was a target of something… or someone._

_Slowly his vision started to clear up to Luke’s relief but his anxiousness didn’t. The hair at the back of his neck stood on end when suddenly a huge shadow appeared next to him. Luke ran away from the shadow, his heart beating hard against his ribcage and the sweat soaking through his shirt. Pressure slowly became more tighter around his neck, however, and Luke had to stop to catch his breath. But it didn’t feel like he was out of breath it felt like someone was choking him._

_“Luke…” The voice boomed. Luke stopped dead in his tracks. It knew his name. Luke hesitantly turned around to see a dark, ominous figure glaring down at him. One thing and one thing only radiated off of it. Fear. Luke screamed and fell backwards on the ground._

“Luke, it’s okay! Calm down,” Aunt Beru cried, holding the sweaty, shaking boy. Luke wiggled out of her arms, a haunted look sketched on his features. His ocean blue eyes were glistening in tears and his usual tanned skin was pale. The clothes he usually wore to bed were soaked from perspiration.

“Luke what happened? Nightmares again?” Luke covered his face with his shaking hands. 

“Yes. I… I d-don’t know what any of it me-means or why I keep ha-ha-ha-” Beru felt so powerless. Luke has been suffering with these strange nightmares since he was a young child. They didn’t use to be so bad, but now Luke wakes up crying and screaming. There was nothing she could do, but comfort him.

“Shhh, you don’t have to explain.” Beru tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind Luke’s ear.

“I t-think I’m gonna go t-to the re-refresher now, Auntie,” Beru patted Luke’s leg and Luke smiled softly at Beru, before stepping away and leaving his room.

Beru sat at the table, food already set out in front of everyone. Owen was already chewing food when she got there and despite her unwavering love for him, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Gosh Owen, Can’t you at least wait until Luke is back?” Owen looks up with a mouth full of food. He swallows it down, an apologetic look in his eyes.

“Well I’m sorry,” Beru sighed, rubbing her tiresome blue eyes.

“No, I’m sorry Owen. I’m just a little stressed that’s all,”

“About?” Beru chuckled, rubbing the temples of her head.

“What is there not to be stressed about? Luke is having these strange nightmares and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it, we’re in debt to the Hutts, we lost most of our workers and Luke desperately wants to leave this place-”

“All we need is to get some new workers, there has to be someone out there who needs some extra pay. I can get Luke to stay for another season then I’ll let him go-” 

“Speak of the sith,” Uncle Owen says as Luke walks inside of the room, sitting across from Beru. His hair was dripping from the wash he had today and he was wearing a new set of clothes. As usual he had his mother’s necklace around his neck, but it was tucked under the soft material of his shirt. Thank the force Luke looks more relaxed now.

“Are you okay now, Luke?” No, Luke wants to say, but instead he just shrugs, tossing his food around with his fork.

“We have saved enough money to buy us some new droids to work here, that means less work for you big guy,” Owen softly punches Luke’s shoulder and Luke genuinely smiles for the first time today. 

“When do you think i will be able to leave for the academy?”

“Soon.”

“How long is “soon”? Uncle Owen you said this last year!”

“I know you’re frustrated, Luke-”

“Yeah I am! Biggs and Rip and West all left already! I’m the only one still here,”

“Just this season, Luke. Then you can join the academy next year,”

“Yeah sure, exactly how you said it last year,” Luke stands up from his chair, walking away.

“Luke, are you going to eat?” 

“I’m not hungry!” Luke yelled back, breaking out into a jog.

After Luke finishes his chores, with permission from Aunt Beru, Luke goes over to the tosche station. The first thing he hears when he walks inside of the station is a imperial propaganda from the radio, playing in the background. Strangely one of the posters from the Imperials was grabbing his attention. 

The poster had Darth Vader on it with a red background and and the text said: He is here to protect you!

Luke has heard stories about Darth Vader and he knew he did not protect. All he brings is pain, destruction, and striped any hope from the rebels. Luke didn’t agree with the Empire, but what other choice does he have? Who else is going to teach him how to fly? Certainly not the rebels, that’s for sure. Luke touched the smooth material of the poster with the tips of his fingers and suddenly his vision started to get more blurry with the subtle red tint in his vision.

A hand clasped on his shoulder and Luke jumped, spinning around to see, Biggs? 

“Hey buddy-” Luke didn’t reply, hugging his best friend as tight as he could.

“If you squeeze any tighter I’ll probably pass out,” Luke smiled, a classic skywalker smile so bright it rivaled the tatooine suns. 

“I didn’t know you were back, when did you come in?” 

“Just now, I’ve never expected you to be out working!” 

“Well the academy didn’t seem to change you too much,” Well he has a busy mustache and he’s even taller than Luke than he was before, Luke tried to not pout about it. Other than that he looked mostly the same. 

“Skywalker! Darklighter!” Wendy calls out

“I’m out on the tech dome, Wendy,” 

“Oh come on, Skywalker, everyone is at the power station, we're going out to the Beggar’s canyon!”

“Biggs, you coming?” Luke asks

“I actually wanted to talk to you, I don’t have much time,” Luke frowned looking back at Wendy.

“Um… next time,” Wendy shrugged, hoping into his speeder.

“Your lost, Skywalker!” He sped away from the station. 

“Okay so what is it?” Luke asked. Biggs pulled Luke’s arm and lead him out of dome to the outside.   
“I’m here to say goodbye,”

“Goodbye? You just gotten here!”

“Luke, the only reason I came back was to say goodbye to my family and you. I’m not sure if I’ll ever see you again,” Luke furrowed his brows, watching Biggs with narrowed eyes. What was Biggs talking about? Luke is going to join the academy soon… hopefully… they would see each other again soon.

“Biggs, we will see each other again soon, next season I’m gonna join the academy-”

“You don’t get it, I’m not joining the academy,” 

“But you said-”

“I know what I said. I wasn’t thinking I just wanted to get out of here but I’ve thought about it and… I can’t no I won’t allow myself to offer my services to a dictatorship,”

“Dictatorship? Biggs-”

“Don’t act like you don’t have your qualms with the Empire. I don’t know how but I’m going to find the rebels and join them,”

“What if you can’t find them?”

“Then I’ll work on my own. But Luke, I hope you make the right decision,” Luke knew arguing with Biggs was useless. Because he knew he was right. The Empire was no good, his uncle and aunt aren’t too fond of them either. But in a way, Luke didn’t want Biggs to go. He was his best friend since he was a kid and continued to be until Biggs sudden leave. Luke had other friends but they just weren’t the same, they didn’t care much about touching the stars, they didn’t care much about the future at all.

Luke doesn’t want to die like his father, unimportant, forgotten by everyone but his close family. He wanted to be like his mother, he wanted to make her proud… but how?

“Luke, it’s late I bet your aunt and uncle are waiting for you,” That shook Luke out of his thoughts and he nodded mutely.

“Hey, you never know maybe we'll meet again, Skyguy. Don’t get in too much trouble while I’m gone,” Luke chuckled, remembering how Biggs and himself were considered “trouble magnets”, well more like Luke was, Biggs was the innocent bystander 99% of the time. 

“Until then, Biggs,” Luke hopped into his land speeder and sped off. As he sped towards his home, he felt a twinge of fear. What could it possibly be about? Luke ignored the fear that struck his heart and cut off his speeder, hopping out of the speeder. 

The first thing Luke noticed when he walked inside was… blood. He staggered back at the side, his eyes forcibly following the blood trail. The blood wasn’t in one straight trail however, blood was also splattered all across the walls. Everything in Luke’s body was telling him to run, far, far way but he couldn’t. He couldn’t just leave Auntie Beru and Uncle Owen, he needs to save them. 

Suddenly the red and black haze clouded over his vision and he cried out, falling to his knees. Despite the excruciating pain in his head he’s having, Luke follows the blood trail. 

Thoughts are accelerating back and forth in his head. Luke tries to remember what his aunt used to say,

_Breathe deep and slow for me, Luke. Everything is going to be ok._

It doesn’t work. Luke’s breathing comes in gasps and he feels like he’ll black out any second. His heart is hammering inside of his chest, is he having a heart attack?

_Luke you’re okay, you’re making yourself sick. Calm down._

Luke finally walked inside of the room and a scream involuntarily tore its way out of his throat. Aunt Beru was dead. Her throat was slit open and blood pooled around her head. Her hair was matted with blood and she was face down on the table.

“NO!” Luke ran towards her, lifting her head up. Her eyes were glazed over and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Bruises scattered across her face and dried blood under her nose. 

“No, please,” Hot tears flowed down his cheeks as he hugged what used to be his aunt.

“Please come back, I need you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Luke then heard a loud crash. He picked up the gun out of Aunt Beru’s lifeless hands and followed the crash. Whoever did this is going to pay… with their life.

Luke entered the room, and Uncle Owen was being choked by… Vader? 

“You finally have come, boy,” Vader applied more pressure to Uncle Owen’s neck.

“Run, Luke! Run! Don’t worry-” Uncle Owen’s words were cut off when Vader snapped his neck with a sickening crunch. Luke aimed the blaster at Vader and tried to shoot him in the chest. Vader froze the blasts in mid-air and redirected it.

_Luke, RUN!_

Luke watched as multiple troop transports landed near his home. Luke ran away from Vader and into his room, propping up a chair to block the door. He checks into his drawers and picks out a long knife his uncle gave him in emergency cases. Luke knew that the knife probably wouldn’t do anything but he is going to die anyway, he would rather die in a fight then helplessly waiting for his fate.

“Come out, Luke. You have nothing to lose,” Fuck you! Luke wants to scream but instead he scoots himself under his bed, holding his knife and blaster close to him. Luke closed his eyes trying to control his breathing. 

“You are only prolonging the inevitable,” Luke flinched at every step the sith lord made. The steps were getting closer and closer until he tried to open the door. Then a invisible force destroyed the chair to pieces and he easily opened it. Luke held his hand over his mouth as more tears escaped his eyes.

Luke watched as Vader’s steel boots walked over near his bed. Vader then suddenly force pulled Luke out from under the force. Luke attempted to strike at Vader with his knife but Vader grabbed Luke’s hand, bending it back. 

“So much anger in you, young one. Your master would be disappointed,” Master? He doesn’t have a master… 

“Go to sleep, Luke.” Luke couldn’t fight it. Before he fell to the ground, Vader hooked his arm under Luke’s legs and carried him towards the transports. 


	2. The Boy Who Lost Everything

Obi-Wan stood in front of the house the Lars used to live at, as the wind blew back his hood. Suddenly the lightsaber of his former best friend felt heavier than it ever had. Failure seems to be one of the very few things that stayed consistent throughout his life.

Obi-Wan doesn’t want this lightsaber nor does he need it. Too many bad memories. Too much pain. Despite it being decades since then, he can still hear Anakin’s painful screams in rage as he walked away from the man he practically raised. He can still remember sparring with Anakin, fighting side by side with Anakin as two halves of one whole. He doesn’t deserve to hold Anakin’s lightsaber. The boy he knew and the man he became is gone now.

Obi-Wan clipped his lightsaber to his belt and walked inside of Lars' house. He opened the door and immediately winced at the obscene amount of blood around him. Did Luke walk in and see this… massacre? Did he watch as Vader killed his mother and father right in front of him?

Obi-Wan continued forward walking into the dining room. Beru Lars was dead, laying face down on the table. There were handprints on her face (Luke definitely saw her then). Her usually rosy cheeks were pale white. Blood drenched her entire shirt. Obi-Wan lifted her head and saw a large gash across her neck. (Vader slit her throat). 

When he first met Beru she was a sweet, caring young woman. Her hair was in two braids and she always seemed to be working. She was barren. Beru and Owen wanted a child for years but Beru never got pregnant. When she finally got Luke…

He’s so beautiful… Thank You, Obi-Wan. This is the best thing you could have ever done for me. I love him so much already. 

Now she’s dead because Obi-Wan wasn’t fast enough to save her. Obi-Wan explored more into the house and found Owen. Owen’s neck was bent at an unnatural angle and he faced the ceiling. The brown eyes he was so used to expressing anger and pain and happiness and all the emotions Owen had a hard time showing were blank and drained of life. 

Owen was always very protective of Luke. He knew more about Anakin Skywalker then Beru did. He heard of the horrible things he has done. He also always had hostility towards Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan doesn’t blame him. Look what trusting him got to. He’s dead now, just like everyone who ever trusted him in his life.

_No! I will not let Luke become another… another Darth Vader. I will not let you… kill another Skywalker._

It felt wrong leaving them there to rot. They deserved a respectable resting place. Obi-Wan found a shovel in the house and started digging.

Not too long after, he dug a holes deep enough for the both of them. He carried Aunt Beru and placed her softly in the hole. Obi-Wan refused to cry. He can’t grieve other people only… celebrate their life. Obi-Wan then placed Owen inside. Carefully Obi-Wan interlocked both of thier hands and smiled sadly at them. 

Then Obi-Wan started shoveling the sand back onto them. The more he shoveled the more the adoring couple he knew were buried. 

When he finished he whispered “Thanks for caring for Luke. Thank you for raising him better than… than I could ever have. I’m so sorry. I will try my best to protect Luke. I promise.” 

The blood of Beru and Owen were soaked into his shirt. He’ll have to change his shirt soon. Obi-Wan walked back to his hut and while he did at the back of his mind he heard a voice. 

_Save Skywalker you must. Confrontation with Vader, inevitable it is._

His job wasn’t over yet. While walking through Beggar’s canyon, he heard a familiar set of bleeps he remembers from a specific droid.

“R2? And… threepio?” Obi-Wan knelt down to R2, a warm smile spreading across his face.

 _Obi-Wan, I missed you. Princess Leia wanted me to send you a message before she got captured by the Empire_.

“Oh have you heard of me, sir? I am C3PO-”

“Yes. Yes I have, Threepio. 

“Show it, R2,” R2-D2 then showed a hologram of Princess Leia. She was born not too long before Order 66. About a few days older than Luke. Her hair was pulled tightly in two buns on each side of her head and she grown a lot since Obi-Wan saw her as a infant. 

_“General Kenobi. Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.”_

He finally knows what he has to do.

“R2 we are going to have to find a ship… and a pilot,”

_But where, Obi-Wan?_

“I know exactly where to go,”

* * *

Luke woke up to a bright light shining directly at his face. Luke squints, trying to get his eyes used to the light. He went to rub his eyes, but realized he was strapped to a table of some kind. Where the hell is he?

“Is he awake?” A stormtrooper stood in front of Luke, before returning to the other stormtrooper guarding the door.

“He’s awake. Alert Lord Vader,” Luke frantically searched the room. He then tried to recollect what happened before he blacked out. 

_“Please come back, I need you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,”_

_“Run, Luke! Run! Don’t worry-”_

_“So much anger in you, young one. Your master would be disappointed,”_

His aunt and uncle are dead. He got captured by the Empire… but why?

Vader walked inside of the interrogation room, his cape fluttering smoothly behind him. He always had this mystery behind him. This larger-than-life type of aura. Luke strained against the straps holding him against the interrogation table.

“I hope you make this interrogation easier for you… for your own sake,” Luke stayed silent, his blue eyes flashed with indignant and deep burning hatred. 

“What’s your full name,” He stayed silent, casting his eyes downwards. He won’t give Vader any information. That's when Vader reached out his hand towards Luke. Vader watched as Luke’s face contorted from raging frustration and hatred to pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and his hands tightened into fists.

“Comply and this stops,” Flashes of that cursed desert planet crossed Vader’s mind

A man with dark hair, dark eyes, and a bushy mustache. Loneliness. Fear.

A woman around her 40-50’s with blond hair and warm brown eyes. Sadness. 

A man around the same age as the woman, but instead with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Regret. Sadness.

At night, staring at the ceiling. Desperate for sleep and peace.

A Lonely Boy who lost everything. 

Vader could feel the painful fire scorching through Luke’s skin as he helplessly tried to push Vader out. 

“Please stop,” Luke begged, using all his effort to simply open his eyes.

“This pain will stop if you comply.” That made Luke start to sob, straining against the straps holding him still. 

“Get out of my head,” Luke gritted out. Vader ignored him and continued searching through his mind.

“I said. Get. Out. Of. My. Head.” Luke shut Vader out, the walls of his mind becoming almost impossible to break through. This was quite impressive, very few could push Vader out and even less can build a shield before Vader could push back in. 

“There are other ways to get you to talk,” Luke watched in horror as the interrogation droid flew towards him.

“Now. What’s your full name?”

* * *

“I’m Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you’re looking for passage to the Alderann system,” 

“Yes indeed, if you have a fast ship,” Han’s face fell into a lazy smirk, putting his elbows on the table.

“Fast ship? You never heard of the Millennium Falcon?” Obi-Wan held back the urge to roll his eyes. He meant many criminal scum but Han was different. He couldn’t put his finger on it exactly, but he knew he could trust him.

“Should I have?” Han chuckled, leaning back on his chair.

“Of course. This Falcon is one of the fastest there is, it made the kessel run in less than 12 parsecs. I’ve even outrun imperial starships,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. This man was desperate for work. 

“We are more than fast enough for you, old man. What’s the cargo?” 

“Only passengers. Myself and two droids… and no questions asked,” 

“What is it so type of local trouble?”

“Let’s just say we’ll like to avoid any… imperial entanglements,”

* * *

“Increase the velocity by 5%,” Luke screamed, trying to wiggle away from the IT-O droid. 

“What is your name?”

“Fuck… you,” 

“Increase the velocity by 10%,” The electricity coursing through Luke’s skin increased and Luke kicked out, gripping the straps holding him still in a iron grip.

“I grow tired of this, increase-”

_Luke, give him what he wants. The unfamiliar voice whispered at the back of his mind. Luke wasn't sure why, but he knew he could trust the man speaking to him._

“No wait! M-my name is Luke Lars,” Luke’s voice was course from screaming but Vader seemed satisfied with the answer.

“Do you work with the rebels?”

“No.” 

“What do you do for a living?” 

“I used to work on a moisture farm with my aunt and uncle…” Luke looked Vader straight through his lenses, and Vader can feel the boy’s anger start to grow exponentially. It was a feeling he was all too familiar too. He knew behind the boy's anger was grief, his best friend leaving him not too long before his aunt and uncle are dead in front of him. 

_It seems, in your anger, you killed her._

_I… I couldn’t have. She was alive! I felt it!_

_Search your feelings, Lord Vader. Amidala is no longer alive._

“Before you killed them.”

“Who is your master?”

Luke’s burning rage simmered down to confusion. “Master? What are you talking about?”

“So you are not a jedi?”

“A… A Jedi?” Luke chuckled, his head hanging down. 

“You must be delusional, Vader. I’m just a farmer. That’s all I ever will be,” Vader felt his deep sadness in the force but also acceptance. Whoever this boy is, he was extremely strong in the force. That’s when Vader noticed something hanging down from Luke’s neck. 

_I made something for you, so you’d remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It’s supposed to give you good fortune… though I don’t believe in that stuff._

_It’s beautiful_

Padme’s necklace hung on this random farm boy from Tatooine. Luke gasped for air, not being able to scratch his throat like so many others who were victims to Vader’s anger did. All he could do is hope Vader had mercy… which was almost one in a millionth chance.

“Where did you get this necklace from?” The farm boy’s eyes widened with fear and he kept struggling, tears escaping his eyes.

“My… It’s my… mother’s,” Vader lets go of Luke’s neck, staggering back. No it can’t be…

“What’s your mother’s name?” 

“Padme Amidala,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! If you're down here, that means you have finished this chapter and hopefully liked it! Kudos and Comments are all appreciated :D You can also give constructive criticisms if you can.


End file.
